It's A Sad Tale To Tell
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: The Monks of the Xiaolin Temple finds a long lost long Master (made her up) and her sad tale that follows the adventure ahead of them. ChaseXOC. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN
1. Chapter 1

It's A Sad Tale to Tell Ch.1

In the morning at the temple, the team was training. Dojo was having a really weird feeling all day.

"What's wrong Dojo?" Omi asked.

"I've been having the strangest feeling, but it has a warning, nice feeling to it too."

"Are you sure it's just food in your stomach?"

"You've been eating a lot lately"

"What is the meaning of all 4 of you not training?"

"Master Fong, Dojo has been acting strange lately"

"Strange how?"

"Been eating a lot of food"

"Staying up all night"

"Sleeping all day"

"Having a "strange feeling" all day"

"Then let's have a look see". He checked Dojo from head to toe.

"Well, there's nothing with him"

"What?"

"He's sensing a very powerful presence around the temple."

"Is someone coming, Master Fong?"

"No, but I have a hunch who it is".

They flew to the skies on Dojo. They went to a little volcanic island.

"Is she near Dojo?"

"Yep, there!"

They all ran to a little beautiful flower.

"A flower?"

"It's not just any flower Kimiko, it's "The Dark Blue Horse" ". He touched the petals of the flower, and then the ground started to shake. Everyone backed away and sees a woman coming out of the ground.

"AH! That's what I get for sleeping in the ground for a few hundred years…oh?"

"Luya!"

"Dojo!" They hugged.

"It's been so long my friend! How are you? ~"

"-Sniffs- I've miss you so much!"

"Aw don't cry Dojo! I'll make my special stew, just for you!"

"-Sniffs- I'll love that"

"Master Luya"

"Master Fong". They bowed.

"It's been so long"

"Yes it is"

"Who are they?"

"These are my students"

"Oh! Well let my introduce myself, I'm Luya, The Warrior of The Dark Blue Horse"

"I heard the Dark Blue Horse was a myth"

"It's a "living" myth"

"Wow! So beautiful!"

"Ray!" Kimiko pulls his ear, Luya giggles.

They fly back to the temple on Dojo, Kimiko and the others wanted to "try" to cook for Luya.

"Wow! I'm impressed! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"Let's see if it is good"  
"Dojo! Don't be mean"

"…."

"..So, what are we going to do about them?"

"Who?"

"Chas Young and Jack Spicer! They've been trying to take the Shen Gong Wu!"

"Chase?"

"You know him?"

"-Sigh- I'll show you". Luya uses a mediation form for her to show her memories through her eyes. She shows her memories of her being with Chase before he became evil. They started to cry.

"Sorry if I made you guys cry"

"But it's so sad"

"Yep!"

"It's a sad tale to tell"

"It's time for bed my students". They went to bed.

As the same as Dojo, Wuya (human form) was having a strange feeling all day. Until she realized what the feeling was.

"Luya…"

"Luya? Who's that?"

"My twin sister, someone has summoned her back into this world"

"Luya…."

"You know her Chase?"

"…none of your business worm…" Chase left to his bedroom; he pulls out from his pocket, a rare gem that resembles "The Dark Blue Horse".

"Luya, where have you gone..."

Luya Bio

She basically looks like Wuya in human form, but there are some differences. Her hair is black, her eyes are dark blue, her clothes are more proper than Wuya's. Her skin is pale, her ears are normal, and she wears shoes, and a piece of hair covers her right eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The team had training in the morning, until Dojo sensed a Shen Gong Wu, the Monkey Staff. So they went to a beach-like island.

"Wow! So cool!"

"Time to hit the waves!"

"Guys, you know WHY we're here right?"

"-sigh- yes, we're here to find the Shen Gong Wu before anyone gets it"

"Good, NOW, let's go find it"

"-Sigh- k"

"Now, worm, go find the Monkey Staff"

"Sure Chase, sure thing!" Chase walked around the forest, until he sees Luya in the distance, he hides behind the trees. Luya looked around, knowing that someone is watching her.

"Who's there?" Chase came out. Luya gasps and ran up to him.

"Chase…"

"Luya, where have you been? All these years"

"I went away and went searching for you"

"…searching for me…"

"Of course you idiot! Why won't I search for the man I love so much for the rest of my life?" Chase was stunned to hear what she said. 'She still loves me…'

"Even though you're evil Chase,"She walks up to him, then hugged him. She starts to tear up.

"I still love you…"

Chase's heart ached a little to hear that she still loves him, he hugged her back, and his face was buried in her black soft hair.

"I love you too, Luya…".She looked up at him. He took out the gem. She gasps.

"You kept it…"

"Of course I did, It's the only thing that I can ever own"

"I-"

"Luya!" They looked up to see the others on Dojo with the Shen Gong Wu.

"Chase! Chase buddy!"Jack Spicer and Wuya are in the distance. They looked at each other.

"Chase…"

"Luya…".She turned and walked away until Chase grabbed her wrist. He pulled her close and kisses her on the lips. She was shocked. She pulled him closer. They moaned. Chase broke the kiss.

"Goodbye…for now"

"Yes". Chase ran to Jack Spicer and Wuya while Luya ran to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone went home, Wuya was planning to destroy her sister, Luya. She wants Luya's powers. With Luya out of the picture, she'll take over the world with Chase by her side. By first she needs some help from Chase (since he didn't unlock her powers). And she knows how. She walks out of her room to go 'chat' with Chase. She found him in the dining room, making some of his famous Lao Mang Long Soup. She jumped on the table sitting, Chase looked up to her, annoyed.

"What do YOU want?" asked Chase, hoping if she leaves him by.

"Nothing, nothing at all, but I need some help" stated Wuya, smiling

"Help?, what help?" asked Chase

"I know how to take over the world" brags Wuya, smirking

"You do? How?" asked Chase, taking interest but wasn't sure.

"I need to destroy my twin sister, Luya" spits in angry in the last few words.

"Luya? Why?" asked Chase, needed more information on her plans.

"So I can have her powers, she has the power, which is very powerful, also what I need to restore my old self to rule the world" stated Wuya as she gets off the table and walks up to Chase. He stayed quiet, but not liking the idea of Wuya destroying the love of his life.

"And you and me will rule together~~" whispered Wuya as she hugs Chase. He pushes her away, not liking being touched.

"I will not be in your plans Wuya" stated Chase as he returns on making the soup.

"Why not? I thought-?" asked Wuya, confused of his answer.

"I have plans on my own thank very much so if you excuse me" Stated Chase, using sarcasm.

"Whatever, I'll do it on my own" shouted Wuya, getting frustrated with the warrior in front of her.

"Finally she realizes it" whispered Chase sarcastically.

"Humph!" said Wuya as she stomps her way out of the dining room.

""I'll have to do this myself…I need to beat her to the next Sheng Gong Wu" whispered as she goes to her room

"And I know how to do so -Evilly laughs-"


	4. Chapter 4

At the Xiaolin Temple, Dojo sense another Sheng Gong Wu, Shadow of Fear. With it, it allows the user to see and bring to life another's worst fears. They mustn't let Chase or Wuya get it. But Wuya thinks it's a great advantage to destroy Luya, her twin sister. When she actually sense it, she runs out of her room and goes to get the Sheng Gong Wu.

Dojo gathered the monks and Luya to get the Shadow of Fear. Luya sensed something, powerful.

"Wuya?" whispered softly Luya

"Wuya? What about her?" asked Rai

"I think she's after the Sheng Gong Wu" stated Luya

"Then we need to hurry" stated Kimiko

"Indeed, go Dojo go!" shouted Omi

"I'm going as fast as I can alright geez… HOLD DOWN!" shouted Dojo as she goes faster.

Everyone screams of how Dojo was going fast.

As Wuya runs, she hears a distant screams that was coming towards her. She looked up and sees Dojo coming fast.

'Oh no! The Xiaolin Monks! And my sister too~ everything is going as planned ~! I just need my sister to touch the Sheng Gong Wu, and we'll have the ultimate Xiaolin Showdown! ~' she thought with an evil laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dojo finally made it to they're destination, everyone went searching. Luya looks on top of mountain near the ocean, she sees something shining. It was the Shadow of Fear! She went after it while Wuya was waiting for the right moment. She smirks there then Chase sneaks up behind her.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Chase as Wuya jumped, being scared.

"Chase? I should be asking you the same thing" stated Wuya

"Luya…" whispered softly Chase as he sees her getting Sheng Gong Wu

"? Now is my chance!" said Wuya as she jumps to the Shadow of Fear. They both touched it at the same time.

"Wuya" said Luya, not being surprised

"Sister, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare! (A showdown that you can use 2 Sheng Gong Wu instead of 1, the number of people doesn't matter)"

"What do you wager? I wager the Lunar Locket (controls the moon) & Emperor Scorpion (controls other Sheng Gong Wu)" said Luya, accepting her offer.

"I wager… the Heart of Jong (brings in-atimate objects to life) & Shroud of Shadows (hides the user in plain sight). The game is Kung Fu Sumo, Whoever crosses the ring loses, the person who wins gets all Sheng Gong Wu and… gets the loser's powers!~" stated Wuya

"Agreed" said Luya

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" they both shouted as the environment changes into a sumo ring.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai! (Ready, Set, Go! Or Begin the showdown!)" Shouted Luya and Wuya as they begin the fight.

"After I'll done with you, I'll be more powerful than I was before!" shouted Wuya

"I knew it, you're just being selfish again, as usual" sighed Luya

"UGH! DIE!" screamed Wuya, sending Luya near the ring.

"Lunar Locket!" shouted Luya as she puts on the Locket

"How is that going to help you? ~" teased Wuya, smirking

""You still don't know? ~ My powers are based on the moon! Even though I don't use them, my fighting grows more powerful than ever before!" The moon's energy glows around her circles then disappears. The hair covering her right eye moves, revealing a blood red eye, red and blue eyes shines, Wuya backs up, terrified.

'How can I forget?! I'm doomed! but not for long~' thought Wuya, smirking.

"Let's test that theory then, SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" shouted Wuya as he uses the Sheng Gong Wu.

Luya just stands there, with her eyes closed, waiting for the right moment to attack. She felt a sway of wind go by. Knowing where to strike, she attacks. Sending Wuya out of the ring.

"How, How did you find me?!" angrily shouted Wuya

"Simple, you're not wearing shoes, I heard you're footsteps go by" explained Luya

"RRRNNNOOOOOO!" shouted Wuya as everything goes back to normal;

Luya went back to normal and holding all the Sheng Gong Wu In her arms.

"WOO HOO!" the Xiaolin Monks and Dojo shouted as they run to Luya

"You rock!" shouted Rai

"You were amazing!" shouted Omi

"Thank you, now for the other part of the wager" said Luya as she gives Clay the Wu and walks to Wuya, sitting in her defeat.

"It's time, Sister" said Luya as she kneels in front of her.

"SISTER?!" the Xiaolin monks shouted in shock and surprise

"Yes, they are twin sisters, one contains the moon, the other contains the sun, but since the Wuya is on the Heylin side, that power is locked, Now Luya is going to claim it" explained Chase

"CHASE?!" they shouted again

"Wuya" whispered Luya as she waits for response

"….fine" whispered Wuya as she gives her hands

They hold hands, releasing the sun and moon energy. The sun energy moves from Wuya to Luya. She breathes in and out, adjusting the balance between sun and moon. Wuya faints but Jack Spicer caught her.

"I'll take her" whispered Jack, taking Wuya away.

"Now that's over, we can go to more important matters" stated Chase as he walks to Luya

"Chase!" said Luya as she runs to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"To see you, to make sure you won't get hurt" whispered Chase, slightly blushing.

"I'm a big girl Chase, I can take care of myself, but if you want…" said Luya as she kisses Chase on the lips

"…You can be there" she finished, smiling. Chase kissed her this time; everyone had a surprised look on their face.

"Would you…live with me?" whispered Chase in Luya's ear, she gasped.

"But it would seem that I've betrayed them, and go to the Heylin side" whispered Luya in worry.

"Who would you choose? Me or them?" said Chase loudly.

Luya was in shock. She didn't know what to do. She loves Chase but she was born to fight with the Xiaolin Monks.

"I…I…" stuttered Luya as she flies away, crying.

"Master Luya!" shouted Omi as he goes after her but Clay and Rai hold him down.

Chase puts his head down, saddened

Everyone goes home, sad that Luya went away. When they got there, there was a letter for them. It was from Luya. It says:

_I'll be away for a while. I still haven't made my decision yet. But I will soon. I hope you don't hate me. Farewell my friends._

_ Love,_

_ Luya_

The Xiaolin monks saddened and hope that she'll come back soon. Chase, on the other hand, wants her to be with him forever. Maybe he was too harsh on the question. He'll never know.


End file.
